Semanis Berry
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu? / canon / kumpulan ficlet / bagian 7 dari 7 /
1. 1 - Blueberry

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Semanis Berry<strong>

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, T, Romance

© kazuka, february 6th, 2014

**.**

_"Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu?"_

**.**

Kesukaan Satsuki pada buah berry sudah dipahami Daiki sejak mereka masih sebagai bocah yang cuma tahu bermain, basket, gulali, tidur, kue manis, dan menangkap lobster. Bukan merupakan sebuah gangguan untuk Daiki, sebenarnya, biarpun Satsuki sering memaksanya untuk menemani membeli berry di toko dekat rumah mereka.

Kadang, hobi Satsuki ini ternyata bermanfaat untuk manisnya kisah hubungan antarkeduanya, untuk rasa bahagia mereka, untuk pelengkap bagian hidup mereka, walau dengan cara yang sederhana.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Daiki mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, bahkan buku tangannya memutih. Kepalan tangan itu kemudian dia tubrukkan ke lantai, namun dari wajahnya nampaknya dia belum puas. Terdengar dengus ketidaksukaan lepas dari bibirnya.

Bohong kalau semua itu lepas dari pengawasan Satsuki. Gadis itu cuma diam, membiarkan angin penghujung musim semi melengkapi geraman kemarahan Daiki. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menonton Daiki di depannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang peduli kalau nilaiku rendah semuanya jika aku bisa main basket dengan baik dan membanggakan sekolah dengan memenangkan pertandingan?"

Satsuki masih menonton, bibirnya mengatup rapat.

"Seenaknya saja dia mau menskorsing kalau nilai pretes minggu depan jelek. Memangnya dia tidak tahu berapa kali aku membantu sekolah untuk pertandingan?"

Kepalan tangan Daiki dibenturkan lagi ke lantai. Dia tidak memperhatikan bahwa Satsuki berjalan ke arahnya dan mendekap kotak makanan berlapis kain merah, kemudian duduk bersimpuh di belakang kepalanya.

"Seenaknya saja menyuruhku berhenti latihan sementara cuma untuk les tambahan. Itu menyebalkan."

Satsuki membuka kotak makannya.

"Di saat aku ingin berlatih lagi, ada hal menyebalkan ini. Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya ini, Satsuki."

Satsuki tersenyum kecil—bukan untuk Daiki, sebenarnya—melainkan untuk apa yang menghuni kotak makannya, kesemuanya berbentuk biji kecil yang manis. Dia tidak membawa nasi dan lauknya hari ini, sengaja dia mencomot hampir seluruh buah ini dari kulkasnya cuma karena sedang bosan dengan nasi.

Blueberry. Salah satu buah favorit Satsuki, cuma Daiki orang yang paling hafal akan fakta ini selain orang tuanya.

Daiki sepertinya akan melanjutkan lagi. Satsuki mengubah posisi, bertiarap dengan kotak makan itu masih berada di hadapannya, diletakkan di samping kepala Daiki.

"Aku akan bolos. Mana aku peduli dengan nilai akhir kalau—"

"Jangan bandel, Dai-_chan_," Satsuki memotong kalimat Daiki dengan menyumpal mulut lelaki itu dengan sebuah blueberry.

"Hmff—"

"Ayo, protes lagi soal pelajaran," pinta Satsuki dengan nada sarkastik. Dia menyuapkan satu lagi buah biru itu. "Siapa yang bisa menjamin masa depanmu kalau kau mengabaikan belajar? Mau masuk jurusan mana nanti kuliahnya kalau tidak mau belajar? Kuliah itu untuk masa depanmu, Dai-_chan_. Nanti mau kerja apa kalau kuliahnya tidak benar?"

"Itu urusan nanti."

"'Nanti' itu ada hubungannya dengan sekarang, tahu," tegur Satsuki, tidak mau kalah, dan tiga blueberry dimasukkannya sekaligus ke mulut Daiki, berharap jumlah itu bisa menghentikan kalimat gerutuan Daiki sementara. "Kau itu laki-laki, Dai-_chan_. Kau harus bekerja nanti. Mau jadi apa kalau sekolah saja belum benar. Aku tahu kau cinta basket tapi pikirkanlah orang yang harus kau tanggung nanti. Main basket tidak selamanya bisa mendatangkan uang seperti bekerja."

"Aku harus jadi apa nanti?"

"Mana kutahu. Itu 'kan urusan Dai-_chan_ sendiri."

"Kau maunya aku jadi apa?"

"Kenapa jadi aku?"

Daiki memejamkan mata, dibiarkannya angin yang bebas berkeliaran di atap sekolah ini menyapu wajahnya. "Soalnya kalau hal-hal tentangku kuserahkan padamu, maka pasti akan jadi beres. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan selama ini."

Satsuki seperti ketagihan memberikan blueberry tersebut ke mulut Daiki. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa senang melakukannya, karena dengan itu, Daiki bisa sedikit mereda.

"Kalau aku menurut denganmu, kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja."

"_Businessman,_ mungkin? Yang mengelola perusahaan, bisnis ini-itu dan ikut proyek-proyek besar yang menghasilkan uang banyak."

"Aku pasti sibuk sekali kalau begitu," Daiki tidak juga membuka matanya, "Kurasa kautidak mau punya suami yang sangat sibuk."

"... Eeh?"

"Nah, berarti kautidak mau," putus Daiki sepihak. "Tolong carikan tipe pekerjaan lain yang lebih baik," Daiki tidak menutup mulutnya setelah kalimatnya selesai, dia menunggu Satsuki memasukkan berry lain ke mulutnya. Tampaknya dia juga ketagihan dengan rasa buah itu.

"Ma-maksudmu apa, sih, Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki berusaha keras agar merah di wajahnya tidak tampak. Tapi gagal, sepertinya. dia hanya berharap Daiki tidak membuka matanya.

"Masa depanku di tanganmu, Satsuki," ucap Daiki dengan suara paraunya yang rendah, "Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku berjalan tanpa kau dan rencana-rencanamu."

Satsuki berhenti memasukkan blueberry ke mulut Daiki.

"Kau ini tergantung sekali denganku, Dai-_chan_, nanti kalau kau menikah bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Daiki akhirnya membuka mata, dia mendongak, mendapati wajah Satsuki berpaling darinya, dapat dia lihat sedikit rona merah mengintip dari pipi Satsuki. Dan itu membuatnya menyeringai. "Kau yang akan menikah denganku, tahu."

"Posesif sekali."

"Seperti yang kubilang," tambah Daiki. "Diriku sendiri saja tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku kalau tidak ada kau yang membantu," dia merebut satu blueberry yang baru saja akan dimasukkan Satsuki ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau sama sekali tidak romantis," Satsuki bersungut-sungut.

"Kau juga bukan perempuan yang suka laki-laki romantis, 'kan?"

"Tambahan," sanggah Satsuki. "Aku juga tidak suka laki-laki pemalas."

"Huh," Daiki merapalkan keluhan lagi, dia pun bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk membelakangi Satsuki, tapi kemudian mengubahnya menjadi menghadap gadis itu. "Ajari aku."

Topik langsung berubah seenak yang Daiki mau. Satsuki seakan ingin menggamparnya, semudah itukah bagi Daiki untuk mengganti pembicaraan yang tadi membuatnya berjuang keras untuk menyembunyikan rona malu di wajah dan menahan jantungnya agar tidak meledak, serta menghentikan rasa menggelitik dari kupu-kupu imajiner yang menari di perutnya?

Satsuki pun mengembuskan napas panjang sebagai bentuk penenangan diri. "Um, aku juga bukan siswa yang cerdas. Bagaimana kalau kita minta Riko-_san_, pelatih Seirin. Dia juara dua di sekolahnya, lho. Dia senior, aku yakin dia mau kalau kita minta baik-baik lewat Tetsu-_kun_."

"Aku cuma mau kau yang mengajari. Biar aku yang datang ke rumahmu."

"Haaah, terserahlah," Satsuki menggelengkan kepala. Sementara dia diam mencari kalimat yang baik, Daiki kembali mencuri blueberry dari gadis itu. Diambilnya pergelangan tangan Satsuki, dipaksa gadis itu menyuapkan buah biru itu untuknya lagi. "Jadi, aku harus jadi apa nanti, Satsuki?"

Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi ayah yang baik," dia sambil membuang muka, tidak mau wajah merahnya jadi bahan tertawaan Daiki.

"Yakin?" Daiki mendekatkan wajahnya pada Satsuki. "Ayah yang baik atau suami yang memuaskan istrinya luar-dalam?" seringainya terbit sebagai pelengkap.

Hening dulu untuk beberapa saat.

"_Hentai_!" Satsuki pun melemparkan segenggam blueberry ke wajah Daiki.

Mungkin blueberry itu memang ampuh untuk memadamkan api kekesalan Daiki ... sekaligus membantu Satsuki menyadarkan Daiki betapa pentingnya masa depan.

Ya, masa depan mereka _berdua_.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN: finally, my very first multichaptered aomomo! fic ini bakal berisi tujuh ficlet di tiap chapter-nya. masih berhubungan satu sama lain, sih, tapi nanti kalau mau dibaca terpisah juga nggak apa-apa, nggak berpengaruh banyak kok. mohon koreksinya kalau ada yang keliru, ya! XD daaaan, terima kasih sudah baca XD, ayo lestarikan virus aomomo /PLAK/


	2. 2 - Strawberry

**Semanis Berry**

(#2: Strawberry)

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. T. Romance.

_(Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu?)_

* * *

><p>"Memangnya mereka pikir aku tidak capek? Aku sudah riset ke lapangan sendirian! Aku sudah bagi tugas untuk mereka tapi mereka menyerahkan sisanya lagi padaku, itu sangat menyebalkan, Dai-<em>chan<em>!" Satsuki berjalan sambil mengomel, kakinya dihentakkan keras-keras pada lantai, sempat dia menggeram setelah kalimatnya selesai.

Daiki membersihkan telinganya dengan kelingking. "Oi, tidak bisakah sabar sedikit?"

"Sabar bagaimana lagi?" Satsuki melirik Daiki sebentar dengan sinis, "Aku jadi kurang tidur, aku harus membagi waktu untuk analisis data tim dan tugas ini, apa mereka tidak mengerti posisiku sebagai apa di sekolah ini?"

Omelan Satsuki di sepanjang koridor itu menjadi menu pembuka untuk makan siang Daiki. Dia mana mampu menyanggah—kalau dia mau jadi sasaran kemarahan Satsuki yang berikutnya, sih, bisa saja lakukan itu. Lagipula, dia tidak punya kalimat untuk dilontarkan. Tambahan, sepertinya dia juga tak akan dapat bagian dari bekal Satsuki, yang dia tahu isinya merupakan buah yang menyegarkan itu kalau dia berani menyulut api kemarahan Satsuki lagi.

"Tch," Satsuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terayun cepat, seiring dengan langkahnya yang cukup merepotkan bagi Daiki kalau ingin mengimbanginya. "Kucoret nama mereka semua dari daftar kelompok, baru tahu rasa."

"Bodoh. Masa' anggota kelompoknya kausendiri? Kelompok apa namanya kalau begitu?"

"Habisnya mereka semuanya menyebalkan, Dai-_chan_!"

Daiki melirik pada salah satu tangan Satsuki yang masih mengepal dan terayun, sebuah kotak berlapis kain merah tergenggam di dalam lipatan jari-jari Satsuki. Dia tersenyum licik.

Daiki menarik kotak itu. Alasan utamanya; dia lapar. Tapi dia gagal, ternyata! Satsuki, dengan kekuatan refleks yang entah mengapa jadi meningkat tiba-tiba, menarik kembali kotak itu sebelum sempat direbut Daiki. Dipeluknya kotak itu sambil menatap sebal.

"Kau janji mau memberiku," Daiki mendengus. Dia sudah berpikir bahwa Satsuki mengkhianati janjinya sebelumnya yang mengatakan bahwa strawberry segar itu akan dibaginya bersama Daiki.

"Nih, huh," Satsuki langsung menyerahkannya tepat ke depan wajah Daiki—hampir saja kotak makan itu membentur wajah Daiki kalau dia tidak spontan memundurkan kepalanya.

Daiki mengambil kotak itu sambil menggeleng. _Mood_ Satsuki hari ini benar-benar jelek dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa harus dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kenyang mendengarnya.

Oh, ini konsekuensi dari selalu berada di sisi Satsuki.

Selalu. Ya, Daiki bisa merasa tenang ketika merasakan makna istilah itu meresap di dalam otaknya. Terdengar cukup indah, kalau dirasa-rasa.

"Awas nanti kalau tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau—"

Kali ini giliran Daiki menutup mulut Satsuki dengan sebuah strawberry.

"Kaucuma membuat perhatian semua orang di koridor jadi tertuju ke kita, bodoh."

"Hmf," Satsuki pun mengunyah buah itu cepat-cepat. "Masa bodoh. Aku sedang marah."

"Marah?" lagi-lagi Daiki mengambil satu buah strawberry dari kotak makan gadis itu dan menyuapkannya untuk Satsuki. "Kau jadi jelek kalau marah."

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya ketika mengunyah buah kedua.

Daiki pun menyuap satu strawberry untuk dirinya sendiri, "Ngomong-ngomong, ini tanggal berapa? Seingatku ada tugas geografi yang harus dikumpulkan sebentar lagi."

"Tanggal ..." Satsuki tertegun. Langkahnya melambat. "Gawat."

Daiki melongo ketika Satsuki mengambil satu strawberry dengan cepat dari kotak di tangan Daiki, kemudian berbalik langkah.

"Oi, kemana kau?"

"Toilet!" teriak Satsuki sebagai jawaban, dia sudah mulai menjauh dari Daiki. Beberapa siswa yang berjalan menjadi penghalang jarak di antara mereka yang mulai melebar.

Kening Daiki mengerut. Tapi instingnya berkata, lebih baik dia ikuti Satsuki.

* * *

><p>Satsuki keluar dari toilet tak lama setelah Daiki memutuskan untuk bersandar di tembok, menunggunya. Dia berjalan cepat melewati Daiki, masih dengan langkah kaki yang berderap, amukannya masih tersisa tampaknya.<p>

Satu hal baru disadari Daiki.

Jaket hijau muda yang biasa dikenakan Satsuki sekarang berubah posisi. Jaket itu dilingkarkannya di pinggang, lengan jaket itu diikat di depan perutnya, dan bagian yang lebar dibiarkan menutup rok belakangnya.

Daiki tersenyum—oh, bukan, ia menyeringai.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya sambil menyusul langkah gadis tersebut. Kotak strawberry masih berada di tangannya, dia pegang erat.

"Ruang kesehatan," jawab Satsuki dingin.

Daiki tertawa sinis. Iseng, disentuhnya jaket Satsuki, pelan-pelan ditariknya, bermaksud menjahili anak itu dengan melepaskan jaketnya, sebab dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Satsuki.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu, idiot!" Satsuki memukul tangan Daiki sekuat yang dia bisa. Matanya berkilat marah dan yang berikutnya, dia berjalan menjauh dari Daiki sambil mendengus, kepalanya seolah mengeluarkan asap, saking dongkolnya. Daiki melongo. Satsuki terlihat seperti ... monster.

"Hei, hei," Daiki mengimbangi langkah Satsuki. Satu strawberry disuapkannya pada mulut Satsuki, beruntung, gadis itu mau menerima meski dia masih cemberut. "Jangan terlalu _bad mood_ begitu. Jelek, tahu. Mana Satsuki yang biasa?"

"Cobalah kaurasakan takdir menjadi perempuan begini, Dai-_chan_," Satsuki menanggapi dengan sarkastis. "Setiap bulan sudah wajib satu kali kau merasa tidak enak di luar dan di dalam."

"Aku tidak mau," Daiki menjawab datar, satu strawberry dijemputnya lagi dengan dua jari. "Itu bukan tugasku," didekatkannya strawberry itu ke mulut Satsuki, "Karena tugasku adalah menenangkanmu dan _mood_ jelekmu itu," dia berbisik, dekat sekali dengan telinga Satsuki sambil memasukkan buah tersebut ke antara bibir Satsuki yang setengah terbuka.

_Hap_, strawberry itu diterima. Satsuki masih terlihat cemberut, namun ada rona merah yang membanjiri pipinya.

Dan Daiki tertawa.

* * *

><p>AN: makasih review dan fave-nya di fic Istana, ya! X3 mmm hayo, siapa yang bisa nebak buah berry jenis apalagi yang muncul di chapter depan? 8D


	3. 3 - Raspberry

**Semanis Berry**

**#3**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet/oneshot collection.

_(Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu?)_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Aomine, ayo makan."<p>

Kazunari mengusik Daiki yang sedang tenggelam di lautan tugas kantor, sudah waktunya untuk pulang dan dia rasa bukan sesuatu yang salah datang ke ruangan Daiki serta menginterupsinya, sebab ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang.

"Belum selesai," Daiki menjawab singkat, dia masih sibuk membaca suatu dokumen.

Kazunari berdecak, Yukio menunggu di ambang pintu dengan wajah bosan dan Ryou nampaknya sudah bersiap menghamburkan kata maaf karena sudah masuk seenaknya ke ruangan Daiki.

"Ini sudah jam pulang, _aho_," Kazunari memicingkan matanya. "Mau kerja sampai kapan? Mana virus malasmu yang biasa?"

"Huh?" Daiki mengangkat pandangannya, barulah dia sadar bahwa yang datang padanya bukan Kazunari seorang. Dia kemudian melirik pada jam yang ada di sudut mejanya. "Oh."

"Jangan cuma 'oh', ayo pulang! Kita makan. Kasamatsu-_san_ lagi berbaik hati mau mentraktir kita semua."

"Memangnya biasanya aku jahat, hah?" Yukio memandang tajam pada Kazunari. Kalau tempat ini bukan kantor yang menuntut tatakrama yang ketat, mungkin sepatunya sudah melayang ke wajah Kazunari. Kazunari cuma tersenyum risih, sadar bahwa nyawanya terancam hanya dengan melihat cara pandang Yukio.

"Kalian pergi bertiga saja."

"Tidak ikut?"

Daiki, sambil membereskan beberapa barangnya, pun menjawab lagi dengan malas. "Satsuki sudah menungguku di rumah."

"Suruh saja istrimu menyusul," Yukio menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menyandarkan dirinya di bingkai pintu.

"Tuh, 'kan, Kasamatsu-_san_ sedang baik! Mungkin perempuan yang dia incar baru menerima lamarannya jadi dia mau mentraktir kita semua!" tunjuk Kazunari dengan senang ke arah Yukio. "Dia bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman cuma karena memikirkan bagaimana caranya bilang 'aku suka kamu' ke perempuan itu."

Begitu _deathglare_ kedua ditujukan padanya, Kazunari mengibarkan bendera putih perdamaian dengan cara mengatupkan tangan di depan Yukio sambil memohon dengan keringat menetes di kening.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut kali ini. Aku ikut lain kali saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Satsuki memasak di rumah."

Kazunari terperangah, Yukio berhenti berkedip, dan ada sorot keheranan dari mata besar Ryou yang polos.

"Satsuki ... memasak?" Kazunari membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dia kelihatan tidak percaya sekaligus heran.

"Heh," Daiki menatap malas pada Kazunari sambil menenteng tasnya di balik bahu, "Jangan meremehkan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Satsuki belajar untuk memasak sebelum menikah."

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Kazunari mengalah, atau kalau tidak dia akan menjadi korban bully dua orang hari ini, Yukio dan Daiki sekaligus. "Sesekali kau harus mengundang kami ke rumahmu kalau begitu."

"Kapan-kapan," Daiki menutup lokernya untuk memasukkan berkas terakhir, untuk kemudian meninggalkan meja kerja. "Maaf, Kasamatsu, aku tidak bisa ikut hari ini."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kumpulan para eksekutif muda itu pun bubar segera ketika Daiki menutup pintu berikut menguncinya.

* * *

><p>Rumah baru bercat biru yang berlantai dua—terletak di blok tiga, yang mana pemukiman di situ memang dipenuhi oleh rumah-rumah baru—pun dibukakan.<p>

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Dai-_chan_!" sambut Satsuki dengan cengiran lebar, apron merah jambu bermotif beruang-beruang kecil masih dikenakannya. Bahkan sendok kuah yang besar masih dia tenteng di tangan kanan, serta ada semangkuk nasi di tangan kirinya. Entah wanita itu sadar atau tidak, bahwa dia sebenarnya bisa meletakkan barang-barang itu dulu di meja makan sebelum membukakan pintu. Apa pikirannya sedang alpa atau dia hanya ingin memamerkan kesungguhannya dalam memasak pada Daiki, entahlah. Tak ada jawaban yang pasti.

Sebab tangan Satsuki yang penuh dan tidak bisa menghadiahkan pelukan selamat datang, Daiki yang berinisiatif melakukannya duluan. Dipeluknya wanitanya, diciumnya keningnya—ritual pengantin baru yang bahkan belum genap dua bulan menikah.

(Lihat saja nanti kalau sudah lama, waktu bisa melunturkan banyak hal. Apakah hal itu bisa berlaku pula untuk dua orang ini? Entahlah.)

"Makan malamnya sebentar lagi selesai, kok," Satsuki menggelayut seperti bocah di dalam rangkulan Daiki pada pinggangnya. "Mungkin kalau Dai-_chan_ selesai mandi nanti masakannya juga selesai."

"Hn," Daiki mengacak rambut Satsuki ketika dia perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh mungil Satsuki. Mereka pun berpisah jalan, Daiki menuju kamar di lantai atas dan Satsuki berjalan lurus ke dapur. Daiki, setelah selesai meletakkan keperluannya di kamar, ketika berjalan menuju kamar mandi sempat mendelik sebentar ke meja makan di bawah sana. Banyak benda warna merah sudah tertata di atas meja. Dia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris.

"Raspberry lagi, huh?"

* * *

><p>Banyak menu yang disediakan Satsuki. Daiki harus mengakui bahwa memang kemampuan memasak wanita itu sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan semasa SMA dulu, serta antusiasmenya pun tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Mungkin istilah yang mengatakan bahwa pernikahan mengubah banyak hal, bisa dibenarkan untuk jalan hidup Satsuki. 'Memasak' yang awalnya berada di prioritas terakhir untuknya, sekarang menanjak urutannya. Sudah menjadi hobi sampingannya, setelah pulang kerja, untuk menyiapkan beberapa menu sekaligus untuk Daiki.<p>

"Silahkan, silahkan," Satsuki ternyata sudah menyiapkan semangkuk nasi berikut dengan lauk-lauknya untuk Daiki. Ada _tempura_, _kare_, bahkan ikan goreng dan salad. Tak lupa, semangkuk besar buah berry berwarna merah berada di tengah-tengah meja—raspberry, tentu saja.

Daiki sudah memulai makannya, namun terpaksa berhenti karena heran. Satsuki sama sekali tidak mengambil satu pun dari menu-menu tersebut. Alih-alih, yang mengisi piringnya cuma sepuluh raspberry yang dimakannya dengan lahap, dengan memakai sumpit.

"Buat apa kau membuat ini semua kalau kau cuma makan itu?"

"Aku 'kan membuatkan ini semua untukmu," jawab Satsuki enteng, tanpa beban, sambil tersenyum pula.

Daiki memandang isi piring Satsuki dengan tatapan jijik. Jujur, sepuluh hari menemui raspberry di meja makan mereka, dua kali sehari, membuatnya benar-benar mual sekarang. Ini puncak 'kejijikannya'.

"_Uhuk_," Daiki terbatuk-batuk—menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya dengan brutal sekarang. Dia benar-benar ingin memuntahkan makannya melihat Satsuki memakan buah itu, apalagi jejak merah buahnya tersisa di sisi-sisi luar bibir Satsuki. "_Uhuk, uhuk_."

"Kenapa, Dai-_chan_, makananku tidak enak?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu," Daiki menggeleng cepat. "Hanya saja ..." dia mempertimbangkan kata-kata yang pas. _Mood_ Satsuki tak bisa tertebak sekarang. Kalau dia masih ingin hidup bahagia tanpa cacat sampai tua nanti, dia tidak boleh membuat Satsuki marah sekarang. "Kapan kau makan makanan yang sehat, hah?"

"Tadi di kantor. Aku makan siang tanpa raspberry," nadanya riang dan ringan, seolah tak mau peduli dengan kekhawatiran Daiki yang tersirat melalui nada tegasnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"Tanya saja teman-teman kantorku. Karena tadi siang tidak makan ini, makanya aku mau puas-puas memakannya sekarang."

Daiki menggeleng heran. "Kau benar-benar menularkan hobimu akan buah berry pada_nya_."

"Aku tidak menularkannya. Dia memang mau sendiri," Satsuki menanggapi sambil memakan dua raspberry sekaligus. "Oh, atau mungkin karena dia berada di dalam tubuhku, jadi dia ikut-ikutan hobiku."

"Ck," Daiki berdecak sambil menggeleng dan mengambil satu _tempura_. "Kalian berdua sama saja."

"Apa kaubilang?" Satsuki meletakkan sumpitnya. Nada bicaranya mulai berubah, matanya menatap tajam pada Daiki, dengan kelopak mata yang merendah. "Kalau kau berkomentar begitu, coba saja menjaga anak ini di dalam perutmu sendiri membawanya kemana-mana, menahan bebannya, menuruti keinginannya sampai delapan bulan ke depan dan jangan pernah mengeluh kalau dia mau buah berry terus!"

_Brak, drap-drap-drap_! Satsuki meninggalkan meja makan setelah memukulnya, dengan langkah yang cepat dan sengaja dihentak-hentakkan.

... _Mood_ _swing_ yang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ah ... sial," Daiki benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya. Diletakkannya sumpit dengan pelan di samping mangkuk yang masih bersisa nasinya, untuk kemudian mengambil piring kecil dan mengisinya dengan beberapa elemen menu buatan Satsuki.

Daiki menemukan Satsuki sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan tangannya di sofa ruang tengah. Dihampirinya pelan-pelan dari belakang.

"Iya, iya, kau boleh memakannya sampai kau dan _dia_ puas," Daiki muncul dari belakang Satsuki, mendekatkan sebuah raspberry pada bibir Satsuki. "Nih, makan lagi. Kau pasti masih lapar."

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ck," Daiki merasa jurus pertamanya belum ampuh. Dari balik pundak, dia cium pipi Satsuki, lama-lama hingga dia tahu bahwa warna putih pipi itu telah ditambahi rona merah. "Ayo, makan. _Dia_ pasti belum puas dengan raspberry, sama seperti ibunya."

Satsuki menyerah, akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya, mengunyah raspberry pemberian Daiki dengan cepat.

"Tapi makan juga ini," Daiki memberikan selembar sayur dari salad menggunakan sumpitnya.

"Hn ..." Satsuki mengangguk, mengaku kalah dengan sekali lagi menerima apa yang disuapkan Daiki padanya.

Daiki tersenyum. Setidaknya dia selamat dari efek _mood swing _ini.

... Dan menang.

* * *

><p>AN: kapan sih family!aomomo itu berhenti ngasih feels ke saya


	4. 4 - Blackberry

**Semanis Berry**

**#4**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet/oneshot collection.

_(Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu?)_

* * *

><p>Daun oranye menari-nari malu, angin menggelitiknya untuk tetap berada di udara, melayang-layang sebelum gravitasi menaklukkannya. Tanah yang agak mengering menjadi tujuannya. Daun itu sudah hampir jatuh ketika Satsuki berhasil menangkapnya.<p>

Tapi Satsuki kemudian meniup daun kecil dengan bentuk mirip kipas itu, membuatnya lagi-lagi harus ikut ketetapan takdir bahwa tanahlah tujuan terakhirnya. Satsuki tak lagi ambil pusing pada daun yang sempat dia beri harapan barusan, dia kembali asyik dengan sekotak besar blackberry di pangkuannya.

Daiki—yang merebahkan kepalanya di puncak sandaran kursi—membuka salah satu matanya sebentar ketika suara kunyahan Satsuki dia rasa semakin berisik saja.

"Siapa yang memberimu blackberry sebanyak itu?" Daiki menutup matanya lagi. Nada posesif mengisi suaranya—ah, atau cuma perasaan Satsuki saja?

"Ayah, kok," satu blackberry ditelan, "Kenapa?"

Kata tanya itu butuh jawaban, sebenarnya, tapi Daiki membuatnya menjadi sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Dia seolah tertidur, dengan kedua tangan merentang dari ujung ke ujung bangku itu. Andai dia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit saja, dia bisa merangkul pundak Satsuki.

Angin musim gugur meniup sisa serbuk bunga musim panas yang tersisa, membawanya melewati wajah Daiki, membuat pemuda itu tersadar dan menggosok hidungnya.

"Aah," pemuda itu mengeluh. "Aku bosan."

Mendengar keluhan itu, Satsuki mencoba untuk meredakannya dengan cara menyuapkan satu buah blackberry. Dia harus menempelkan buah itu ke bibir Daiki dahulu, untuk membuat lelaki tinggi itu membuka matanya dan kemudian mulutnya.

Daiki menerimanya, mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

"Bosan kenapa?"

"Bosan. Bosan dengan hidupku."

Kelopak mata Satsuki merendah.

"Belajar, main basket, belajar, pulang, makan, tidur, makan, main basket, main _game_, tidur, semuanya berulang-ulang."

Satsuki menggeleng. Diraupnya banyak blueberry, dimanfaatkannya kesempatan dimana mulut Daiki tengah setengah terbuka untuk berbicara lagi. Dijejalkannya buah-buah itu ke dalam rongga mulut Daiki sambil menggeram. "Dasar kau."

"Oi—mmfpp—Sa—Sahmpftsumfki!" Daiki mengunyah buah itu dengan cepat agar bisa terhindar dari siksa tiba-tiba Satsuki yang diluar perhitungannya. "Apa-apaan ini?" dia langsung protes setelah serangan blackberry itu bisa dia atasi dengan menelan semuanya. Dia yakin dia akan sakit perut ketika pulang nanti. Dan Satsuki harus bertanggung jawab. Juga dihukum. _Dengan caranya sendiri_.

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak bosan, kemana-mana harus mengikutimu? Mencarimu? Menjagamu—seperti menjaga seorang bayi besar yang akan membuat sebuah kekacauan besar jika kutinggalkan sebentar saja?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua itu, memangnya?" Daiki tidak mau kalah, dia pun melakukan pembalasan dengan cara spontan, diambilnya beberapa buah berry untuk kemudian disuapkannya pada mulut Satsuki secara paksa.

Satsuki menelan buah itu tanpa mengunyahnya dengan sempurna. "Memangnya siapa juga yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal-hal yang kau sebutkan barusan itu? Tidak ada, 'kan? Tapi kau tetap melakukannya setiap hari, makan, tidur, belajar, main basket, ya 'kan?"

Daiki terdiam. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku, oke, mau tidak mau, malu tidak malu, dia harus mengakui bahwa dia kalah dari Satsuki kali ini.

"Kadang, ada hal-hal yang tak perlu ditanyakan alasannya, Dai-_chan_," Satsuki berujar datar, dia kelihatan santai, tampaknya peperangan berry barusan adalah hal biasa yang tak berdampak parah sampai-sampai membuatnya merajuk.

"Berarti rasa bosanku juga tidak punya alasan?"

"Bisa jadi," Satsuki mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Tidur. Lupakan semuanya."

"Satsuki, kau bodoh atau apa?" Daiki memandang lawan bicaranya dengan remeh, dengan salah satu alis menaik. "Bukannya aku sudah menyebutkan tidur sebelumnya? Aku juga bosan tidur."

Diluar dugaan, Satsuki tertawa lepas, membuat pandangan Daiki untuknya—sesaat—berubah menjadi kilatan marah. "Seperti bukan Dai-_chan _saja, tiba-tiba jadi bosan tidur."

"Mana kutahu."

Satsuki bersenandung pelan, tak dia tanggapi ucapan Daiki. Dia memandang isi kotaknya, dan menyadari bahwa isinya jadi tinggal sedikit karena tadi mereka menghabiskannya dengan cara konyol. "Yah, blackberry-nya hampir habis. Dai-_chan_, sih ..."

"Kau yang mulai," balas Daiki cuek. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Satsuki?"

Dalam hati, Daiki berharap Satsuki tak akan menjawab sembarangan atau malah menyumpal mulutnya lagi dengan buah-buah biru kehitaman itu. Dia sedang serius kali ini. Benar-benar serius. Bahkan, seorang Daiki yang kelihatannya cuek akan segala sesuatu di sekelilingnya pun bisa merasakan suatu kebimbangan yang tak jelas arahnya.

Remaja yang tengah kebingungan akan arah hidup, eh?

"Bersyukur."

"... Hah?"

"Perlukah kusebutkan semua, Dai-_chan yang _bodoh?" Satsuki kelihatan tak sabar. Penekanan dramatis diberikan pada penghujung kalimatnya. "Kau beruntung kau masih punya tangan, masih punya kaki, masih punya mulut untuk mengeluhkan itu semua."

Daiki menatap Satsuki bosan.

"Kau masih punya teman, kau masih punya orang tua, kau masih punya uang," Satsuki menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata terakhir. Dia lanjutkan lagi dengan cara bicara yang cepat, "Kau masih punya aku yang mau menjagamu walau kau kadang masih bandel tak tertolong."

Mulut Daiki terkunci lagi. Matanya terbuka tanpa berkedip dan terarah kepada wajah Satsuki dengan tatapan kosong.

Lantas, dia menyeringai. "Kau bilang kalau tadi kau bosan. Kau sok tahu menasehatiku, memangnya kau sudah melakukannya, heh?" entah itu nada menggoda atau apa yang melekat di kalimat Daiki, tak bisa tertebak dengan mudah. Atau mungkin dia hanya sedang ingin menguji Satsuki-_nya_ tersayang?

Sementara menunggu jawaban, Daiki mecomot beberapa blackberry. Aksi penyumpalan mulut tadi entah mengapa membuat Daiki jadi ketagihan sendiri. Blackberry itu terasa nikmat di lidahnya, padahal sebelumnya ia rasa buah itu tak jauh beda dengan berry lain yang biasa dimakan Satsuki.

"Kau meremehkanku?" Satsuki tersenyum, agak 'licik'. "Aku sudah mencobanya. Ya, memang, ternyata aku maish punya banyak hal untuk dinikmati. Syukurlah Tuhan masih sayang padaku," dia merebut satu berry yang tengah dipegang Daiki, dimakannya dengan cepat sebelum Daiki sempat merebutnya kembali.

"Bisa menikmati berry ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan," dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku masih punya orang tua. Aku masih bisa sekolah. Aku masih bisa belajar. Aku masih punya mulut untuk mengomelimu, aku masih punya mata untuk mengawasimu, aku masih punya banyak hal."

Daiki menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, yeah, dia benar-benar kalah.

"Terlebih lagi, aku masih punya kau, Dai-_chan_," Satsuki belum memudarkan senyumnya.

Mulut Daiki sudah terbuka untuk mengucapkan kalimat—yang dia sendiri tak yakin apakah dia bisa mengatakannya dengan benar—tapi dia harus mengalah karena Satsuki menyambar duluan.

"Aku masih punya kau di sampingku, aku jadi aman dari laki-laki nakal karena mereka takut duluan denganmu, yang kadang bisa disuruh-suruh, yang kadang—"

Daiki menatap sebal, kemudian melemparkan beberapa berry ke arah Satsuki.

"Aaah, Dai-_chan _bodoh! Sayang 'kan berry-nya, tuh! Banyak yang jatuh!"

Daiki tertawa lepas, sebebas perasaannya yang telah menjadi ringan kembali. Diambilnya satu buah berry, disuapkannya pada Satsuki sebagai permintaan maaf.

Satsuki yang sempat mengerucutkan bibirnya akhirnya menerima blackberry itu. Godaan si buah yang selalu manis di lidahnya itu membuatnya luluh.

(Plus, senyuman kecil Daiki juga membuatnya rela mengalah pada egoisme dan niat untuk ngambek yang sempat muncul.)

"Terima kasih."

"Hah?" Satsuki sempat mendengar bisikan tipis itu. Ia tak yakin Daiki mengucapkannya. Maksudnya—halo, seorang Aomine Daiki berterima kasih?

"Bukan apa-apa."

Kotak blackberry itu pun kosong, mereka menghabiskannya berdua di sore musim gugur yang tenang.

* * *

><p>AN: sengaja di-update hari ini, kali aja bisa jadi kado buat pembaca yang baru selesai UN. semoga hasilnya bagus-bagus semua ya qaqaaaa n.n)/

then ... ada yang pernah ngerasa kayak daiki? jujur, penulisnya pernah -_- )/ makanya, dituangkan di sini siapa tahu ada yang lagi ngerasa hal yang sama dan jadi bisa ngebantu deh, hehe (maunya)


	5. 5 - Mulberry

**Semanis Berry**

**#5**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet/oneshot collection.

_(Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu?)_

* * *

><p>Atap sekolah masih menjadi favorit keduanya meski sudah tiga tahun mereka berada di sekolah itu, telah hafal bagaimana denah atapnya, telah mengenali bagian-bagian mana yang mendapat angin paling enak setiap musim panas. Bahkan mereka punya tempat tersendiri untuk menghabiskan waktu di kala istirahat atau jam kosong. Tidak ada kata bosan. Ya, tujuan utama mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu adalah tempat itu.<p>

Tak jarang pula tim basket ikut menghabiskan waktu di sana. Bahkan mereka mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan dalam rangka perpisahan dengan Imayoshi dan Susa beberapa tahun lalu—ketika kedua senior itu resmi mundur dari klub basket karena ujian kelulusan telah menunggu di ambang pintu.

Silih berganti orang-orang yang turut datang ke atap sekolah itu, bergabung dengan keduanya walau tak berdekatan, namun tak ada yang seintens mereka dan sesetia mereka berdua. Sakurai kadang bergabung, namun kadangkala dia lebih senang menghabiskan _bento _-nya di kelas.

Tak pernah jenuh. Mereka selalu senang berada di sana. Seakan atap sekolah adalah rumah ketiga bagi keduanya, tepat di urutan setelah rumah mereka sendiri dan lapangan basket.

Seperti siang itu.

Tapi, omong-omong soal bosan, ada yang aneh dengan Satsuki kali ini.

Daiki tak pernah tahu bahwa Satsuki punya rasa bosan terhadap buah berry. Kotak merah jambu berisi mulberry sudah terbuka, namun tak dia sentuh sama sekali isinya. Daiki, yang berbaring tiarap di samping Satsuki, mengerutkan kening. Bahkan ketika dia mencomot beberapa—semakin sering dan semakin sering—Satsuki tak mencegahnya. Biasanya gadis itu akan mengomel kalau Daiki mengambil semaunya. Atau, memukul tangannya. Ditendang juga pernah.

Padahal, Satsuki sudah mendambakan buah itu sejak lama. Dia sangat girang kemarin ketika menceritakan pengalamannya mendapatkan satu ons buah itu, yang menjadi stok terakhir di toko.

"Kau kenapa?" Daiki memutuskan bahwa tindakan mencurangi dengan cara meminta mulberry-nya banyak-banyak adalah kesia-siaan. Perlu pertanyaan betulan untuk memecahkan rasa penasaran.

"Mmm~" dia merendahkan suaranya. Daiki tidak yakin, sekumpulan orang di sudut lain sana bisa dapat mendengar suara Satsuki yang kedengarannya seperti senandung itu. "Aku sedang ... memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan sementara kau sudah punya berry yang kau cari sejak minggu lalu?"

Satsuki tertawa. Agak getir. "Di kepalaku bukan cuma ada berry, Dai-_chan_."

"Lalu?" Daiki membalikkan tubuhnya, sekarang dia berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai alasnya. Matanya terpejam, angin musim gugur bisa dirasakan olehnya dengan leluasa—tak ada benda tinggi apapun yang menghalanginya. "Apa lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan kalau aku ada di sini, tidak berbuat sesuatu yang salah dan mau dengan tenang mendengarkanmu?"

Kali ini tawa Satsuki lebih renyah. Daiki agak lega.

"Aku hanya bingung ... aku sama sekali belum memutuskan aku akan kuliah di mana nanti."

"Katanya kau sudah punya rencana."

"Um—iya, sih ... aduh, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Aku sudah punya rencana akan kemana dan jurusan apa, tapi ada hal yang masih membuatku bingung."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau membuat repot dirimu sendiri, Satsuki," tangan Daiki terjulur ke kotak mulberry, mengambil dua sekaligus.

"Um ..." Satsuki berbaring telentang. Dia sama sekali belum mau menyentuh buah tersebut. "Aku mau tanya satu hal pada Dai-_chan_."

"Hn."

"Kau bisa sendirian?"

"Aku tidur sendiri. Aku mandi sendiri. Aku pun bisa makan sendiri. Aku bisa keliling Tokyo sendiri. Aku bukan anak yang buta arah."

"Bukan begituuu!" Satsuki menanggapi dengan gemas, "Maksudku ... yeah, kau pasti mengerti. Tanpa aku. Tanpa kita. Kita berpisah. Kita jalan sendiri-sendiri. Aku berhenti mengurusmu. Aku berhenti mencarimu kalau kau bolos. Aku ... yah, intinya itu. Kita tidak lagi jalan sama-sama."

Lama Daiki terdiam. Para mulberry sekarang kebingungan, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang diambil.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau jurusan desain interior. Aku mau ke ... Inggris. Beasiswa," Satsuki menahan suaranya. "Tapi kemarin Ayah juga menceritakan soal beasiswa ke Amerika. Anak temannya ada yang sekolah di sana karena beasiswa itu. Aku juga tertarik. Kurasa aku akan ikut tes dua-duanya."

Daiki diam lagi. Satsuki melirik beberapa kali, namun Daiki tak bergeming maupun berkata apapun.

"Kalau begitu ..." akhirnya, Daiki buka suara. "Pergilah. Pergilah semaumu."

"Begitu ..."

"Oh ..."

Hening lagi.

"Dai-_chan_ mau kemana?"

"Entahlah," Daiki menjawab dengan suara yang tidak tinggi. Dia bangun dan mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat, kelopak matanya yang merendah membuktikan bahwa dia masih mengantuk. "Mungkin Ibu bisa membantuku. Nanti aku bicara dengannya."

"Baguslah ..." Satsuki juga bangun. Dia mengambil kotaknya, kemudian menutupnya dan lantas bangkit. "Kalau begitu ..." ada sedikit keraguan pada nada bicaranya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan lagi. Aku kembali ke kelas, ya."

Jalan cepat yang diusahakan Satsuki terpaksa berhenti karena pergelangan tangannya ditahan dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Dai—"

"Tetap di sini."

"Tapi ... bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi."

Daiki menggeleng. "Bukan. Maksudku ... tetaplah di sini," Daiki membuang wajahnya. "Jangan pergi. Aku menarik semua kata-kataku."

Butuh waktu lama bagi Satsuki untuk mencerna semuanya. Namun, karena agak kurang yakin, dia mengerutkan kening dan bertanya ulang. "Bertahan bagaimana?"

"Kuliahlah di tempat yang sama denganku."

Satsuki berontak, dia menarik tangannya secara paksa dari Daiki.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" nada suara Satsuki meninggi. "Aku juga punya impianku sendiri. Aku punya jalanku sendiri. Aku ingin mengejarnya. Aku tidak seharusnya selamanya mengikutimu, Dai-_chan_!"

"Tidak, aku memintamu tetap di sini."

Mata Satsuki berkilat. "Memangnya kau—"

"Cukup dengan pertanyaan itu. Hentikan, aku bosan mendengarnya," Daiki memandang lurus pada Satsuki—gadis itu tak bisa menerjemahkan apa maknanya. Matanya menyipit dan tukikan alisnya makin tajam ketika dia menambahkan, "Jangan bohongi dirimu, Satsuki."

"Bohongi ... bagaimana ..." Satsuki mulai terpojok, dia tahu dirinya tertebak.

"Matamu," Daiki merebut kotak berry dari tangan Satsuki, lantas duduk kembali, membukanya, mencomot isinya, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Daiki memandang ke depan—bukan ke arah Satsuki—dengan cuek, santai, sambil mengunyah mulberry milik Satsuki. "Matamu tidak bisa bohong. Aku sudah mengenalmu seperti aku mengenal diriku sendiri, bodoh. Kau masih ingin tetap di sini. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku. Kau masih bimbang dengan keputusanmu sendiri untuk meninggalkanku."

"Pede sekali kau—"

"Sampai kapan kau mau bohong pada dirimu sendiri?" Daiki mendongak. "Apa aku salah?"

Satsuki jatuh pada lututnya, Daiki mulai mendengar suara terisak. Dia tak mau melihat Satsuki karena ... dia tahu dirinya tidak cerdas dalam menghadapi wanita yang tengah menangis.

"Inilah jadinya kalau kau terlalu sayang dengan seseorang, Dai-_chan_!" Satsuki menyeka pipinya, kemudian meninju lengan Daiki berkali-kali. "Kupikir—aku memang tidak bisa lepas darimu. Sampai kapanpun ... aku tetap ditakdirkan untuk menjagamu, sepertinya."

Daiki mengambil satu mulberry, namun, mulberry itu bertahan di udara sebelum sampai ke mulutnya. "Apa kau bilang? Sampai kapanpun?"

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya.

"Itu berarti seumur hidup?"

Satsuki tak menjawab.

Mulberry berikutnya Daiki suapkan untuk Satsuki. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan pasrah, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa ..."

"Sampai kita menikah dan punya anak?" Daiki mengambil satu buah lagi, dan mendekatkannya kepada Satsuki.

Satsuki membuka mulutnya, dan—hap—mulberry itu masuk ke mulutnya. Dia mengangguk lagi, lebih pelan kali ini.

Daiki menyeringai.

(Ternyata, cukup dua buah mulberry saja untuk membuat Satsuki jujur.)

* * *

><p>AN: halo, maaf updatenya lama. hehe. sedang ikut sebuah lomba makanya bulan ini lagi ngga bisa nyentuh penpik sering-sering. baru selesai uas juga hehe terima kasih ya kesabarannya :"""""D


	6. 6 - Cranberry

**Semanis Berry**

**#6**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet/oneshot collection.

_(Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu?)_

* * *

><p>"Liburaaaan!" Satsuki memekik senang sambil membelah jalur kecil yang memisahkan deretan buah berry yang ranum dan begitu menggoda untuk dipetik.<p>

Gunung-gunung di sekeliling menjulang tinggi, melatari sebuah kebun yang berbentuk memanjang dan sebuah pondok kecil yang tua, namun terawat. Ada jalan menurun yang sedikit menukik di ujung kebun itu, hanya muat untuk satu sepeda jika ingin melewatinya. Di sisi kiri-kanannya rerumputan wangi berjejer seluas area yang bisa dijangkau mata. Di bawah sanalah pemukiman penduduk. Termasuk rumah paman Satsuki, tempat tujuan keduanya liburan di penghujung musim semi ini. Atas desakan ampuhnya, dia berhasil menyeret Daiki untuk ikut serta dalam liburan. Meski ... yang dilakukan pemuda itu selama di bus hanyalah tidur.

Daiki tertinggal jauh dari Satsuki. Di tangannya tidak ada keranjang anyam seperti yang Satsuki tenteng; dia tidak berminat untuk memanen macam-macam buah berry di kebun sang paman seperti yang Satsuki dambakan. Tapi dia tetap saja mengekori gadis itu. Ah, Daiki dan segala keinginannya untuk tidak berada jauh-jauh dari Satsuki.

"Oi," panggil Daiki, agak nyaring. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja."

"Bukan masalah, 'kan, Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki membalikkan tubuh. Meski topi lebarnya membuat sebuah bayangan yang menutupi wajahnya, Daiki tetap bisa melihat senyumannya. "Karena aku suka liburan! Tidak sepertimu, tuh, yang bahkan saat liburan pun tidak punya semangat hidup."

Daiki menguap. Dia memasang tampang masa-bodohlah-aku-tak-akan-peduli yang membuat Satsuki berdecak heran, "Serbuk bunga di bawah sana membuatmu alergi atau ngantuk, ya? Bangunlah, Dai-_chan_! Nikmati musim semi! Ayo ikut memanen denganku!" dia singgah pada bagian yang terlihat dipenuhi oleh warna merah dan hijau. "Ah, berdiri di sini membuatku ingat Midorin dan Akashi-_kun_."

Daiki akhirnya bisa mencapai Satsuki. Kedua alisnya nyaris bersatu, "Kau akan membuat mereka bersin di sana."

Satsuki tak peduli pada omongan Daiki yang sesungguhnya diniatkan pemuda itu untuk bercanda. Jemari lentiknya memetik buah-buah mungil itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Satsuki menyusuri jalur kecil itu sambil memetik strawberry, Daiki mengikutinya bagai seorang penjaga sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Sesungguhnya, dia punya banyak alasan yang membuatnya tidak ingin meninggalkan gadis ini.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Rasanya berry yang ini beda," Satsuki membungkuk, mencermati bentuk buah itu dengan seksama. Namun dari ekspresi wajahnya, tampaknya dia tak menemukan jawabannya. "Ini berry apa, ya?"

Daiki berdecak. "Kau bodoh, Satsuki? Atau kepalamu terbentur?"

Satsuki terlihat sebal. "Apa maksudmu, ha? Aku cuma tanya ini berry apa, kok."

"Itu cranberry, Nona," Daiki mengejek. "Cranberry. Berry yang bisa dibuat sebagai saus dan dijadikan pelengkap kalkun panggang di hari Thanksgiving di daerah barat."

Satsuki termangu. Hah, yang benar saja. Daiki, tahu banyak tentang teori? Apa dia mengigau? Terbentur, atau kemasukan roh ahli botani?

"Kok ... Dai-_chan_ bisa tahu?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku."

"Hah? Kapan? Jangan mengada-ada."

"Kau yang pelupa," sebut Daiki. "Dulu, di sini, waktu kita kecil dan keluargaku juga ikut berlibur, kau menemukan cranberry dan langsung menyukainya. Lalu kau bilang kau ingin membuat kebunnya suatu saat ... bersamaku."

Satsuki tertegun. Lama. "Ah, begitu, ya. Aku ... tidak ingat."

"Dasar pelupa," Daiki meletakkan tangan di atas kepala Satsuki, menggoyangkan topi itu hingga nyaris jatuh.

"Hebat, Dai-chan _masih_ ingat."

Daiki diam. Lantas, ada kalimat bervolume rendah yang terdengar, "Kalau kau terlalu sayang dengan seseorang, banyak hal-hal sepele yang bisa kau ingat."

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi aku mendengar kata-kata 'terlalu sayang tadi," Satsuki menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Daiki. Suaranya rendah, malu-malu, namun terlalu penasaran untuk tidak bertanya.

Daiki mendengus, kemudian tertawa hambar. "Aku hanya mengembalikan kata-kata yang dulu kudengar di atap sekolah. Dua tahun lalu, saat aku mendengar seorang perempuan berbohong soal keinginannya untuk kuliah jauh dariku."

Satsuki menyikut Daiki, mengenai tulang rusuknya, membuat lelaki itu mengaduh. Satsuki pun tertawa, tawa manis yang bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit Daiki.

Satu cranberry pun dipetik Satsuki, diberikannya pada Daiki langsung ke mulut lelaki itu. "Terima kasih, Dai-_chan_."

Cranberry itu terasa lebih manis. Padahal: rasa asli cranberry mentah masam dan sedikit pahit! Mungkin, senyum Satsuki mengabutkan pikiran Daiki hingga membuat rasa yang dikirimkan saraf pengecap di lidahnya salah diartikan oleh otak?

* * *

><p>AN: hai hari ini annivku di ffn yang kelima tahun dan aku ngepublish ini buat merayakan \o/ terima kasih ya buat siapapun yang telah menemani perjalananku selama lima tahun ini—walau aku sempet hiatus juga sih /grins—dan semoga kita semua tetap bisa saling berbagi terus! ffn adalah tempat belajarku yang luar biasa, dan membantuku banyak hal dalam dunia kepenulisan—dan membantuku melebarkan sayap juga!

oh well chapter ini adalah semacem sekuel dari suatu chapter di fic ini juga. hayo tebak chapter yang manaaa =))


	7. 7 - Dewberry

**Semanis Berry**

**#7**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet/oneshot collection.

_(Satsuki sudah menyukai berry sejak dahulu, sejak dia kecil. Hei, siapa yang menyangka ternyata kisahnya bersama Daiki bisa seenak buah itu?)_

* * *

><p>Dalam setiap pergantian babak kehidupan yang baru, ada antusiasme berlebihan yang bisa membuat senyuman dan tawa bertahan seharian. Seseorang akan sangat bersemangat melakukannya, selelah apapun itu, sebab hal-hal tersebut adalah hal baru untuk hidup mereka, mereka akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.<p>

Berlakulah hukum yang sama untuk Aomine Daiki dan Aomine (Momoi) Satsuki. Pernikahan mereka, yang diadakan di sebuah hotel pada beberapa hari sebelumnya, menyita waktu sampai malam. Kemarin, mereka sibuk membereskan barang-barang dari rumah Satsuki untuk dibawa ke rumah baru Daiki. Dan hari ini, sejak pagi, mereka sudah sibuk mengeluarkan benda-benda dari kardus besar yang diletakkan sembarangan di ruang tamu.

Sepertinya mereka tidak pernah lelah. Sebagai pengantin baru, pasti banyak hal yang dilakukan dan dibereskan, tetapi tak ada sedikit pun keluh lelah yang mereka perdengarkan pada orang tua, kawan-kawan dan relasi dekat, bahkan kepada satu sama lain. Sekali lagi, mereka adalah sepasang manusia yang baru menempuh babak lain kehidupan yang belum pernah dikecap sebelumnya, hingga semua yang dilakukan bersama pun terasa sangat menyenangkan, semelelahkan apapun itu.

Hal yang sepele pun dimanis-maniskan. Uh, dasar. Contoh; ketika suatu benda jatuh, mereka akan mengambilnya bersama-sama, tangan saling menyentuh satu sama lain, kemudian berlanjut menjadi saling tersenyum, lantas tangan mereka akan bertaut sambil berjalan keliling rumah minimal lima menit ke depan.

Itu hanya salah satu. Pemisalan yang lain lagi, jika mereka ingin meletakkan sesuatu di tempat yang tinggi, tangga tidak diperlukan. Daiki akan dengan senang hati menaikkan Satsuki di pundaknya dan menopang tubuh wanita itu sambil mencuri-curi kesempatan (...yeah, semua tentu mengerti). Tubuh Daiki tinggi, Satsuki tak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau dia tidak bisa menjangkau tempat itu.

Oke, ternyata tak semuanya manis. Ada keributan kecil yang terjadi ketika mereka membuka kotak besar berisi hadiah-hadiah dari kawan mereka.

"Oh, jadi ini hadiah dari Tetsu," Daiki mengambil sebuah kado yang telah terbuka dan menampakkan selembar kartu ucapan. Daiki sudah hafal persis bagaimana tulisan tangan Tetsuya.

Satsuki membungkuk di dekat kotak itu. "Hu-um," dia mengiyakan, sementara Daiki mengeluarkan benda lain lagi. "Itu dari Akashi-_kun_, itu dari Ki-_chan_, itu dari Mukkun—"

Daiki berhenti ketika dia meraih suatu kotak dengan kertas pembungkus yang berantakan.

"Itu dari Kagamin," Satsuki menahan tawa. "Dia membungkus kadonya dengan terburu-buru."

"... Bakagami," Daiki menampakkan ekspresi malas. Ekspresinya langsung berganti menjadi heran ketika dia mengambil sebuah pot. Tanaman berry tiruan, rupanya, lengkap dengan buah-buah yang bergelantungan, mengkilat dan terlihat seperti asli.

"Itu hadiah dari Midorin," Satsuki tersenyum cerah.

Belum habis rasa heran Daiki ketika dia mendapati benda yang serupa berbaris di dasar kotak, setelah selembar karton yang memisahkan benda-benda itu dengan kado-kado dari yang lain diangkatnya.

"Apa ini?" nada suaranya tinggi. "Midorima memberi sebanyak ini?"

"Hehehe, tidak kok," Satsuki mengambil salah satu pot tanaman berry palsu itu. "Beda buahnya. Lihat, ini namanya dewberry. Kalau yang diberi Midorin itu 'kan strawberry. Waktu melihat kado Midorin, aku jadi mau. Kutanya tempat dia beli, dan kemarin siang ibu memesankannya untukku."

"Kau ... mau menaruh ini di sekeliling rumah?"

Satsuki mengangguk sambil meletakkan benda itu di dekat televisi. Kemudian mengambil lagi untuk diletakkan di dekat jendela, di atas meja ruang tamu, di lemari.

"Sebanyak ini?!"

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?" Satsuki menatap Daiki sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kau mau membuat rumah kita jadi kebun dewberry, Satsuki?"

"Memangnya itu masalah besar? Aku suka buah berry, 'kan? Lagipula, ini palsu, kita tidak perlu repot-repot merawatnya."

Daiki menatap ngeri isi kotak yang masih banyak itu. Rumah mereka akan benar-benar menjelma jadi hutan buah berry!

Satsuki tampak tak peduli dengan wajah Daiki yang suram. Diseretnya kotak itu ke belakang tanpa bicara apapun. Daiki akhirnya memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Toh, dia sudah hafal kelakuan Satsuki kalau ngambek. _Mood-_nya gampang sekali berganti, jadi paling tak lama lagi dirinya akan dipanggil.

"Dai-_chan_, kesini sebentar!"

Nah, 'kan. Daiki pun menyeringai. Baru sepuluh menit, Satsuki sudah memanggilnya kembali. Dia selalu menang, eh? _Yang bisa mengendalikan Satsuki, hanya aku sendiri._

Di bagian belakang rumah agak berdebu. Daiki sudah meninggalkan rumah ini selama sepuluh hari lebih, dia menginap di rumah orang tuanya yang berada tepat di samping rumah Satsuki untuk membantu mempersiapkan segala hal tentang pernikahan.

Dan dia tidak mengetahui mengapa halaman kecil di balik dapurnya ini ditutupi kain besar. Ada Satsuki berdiri di sudutnya dengan senyum misterius. Mata Daiki juga menangkap deretan pot buah dewberry palsu di kedua sisi tepiannya.

"Lihat ini," Satsuki pun menarik kain besar itu.

Yang berikutnya terlihat membuat Daiki setengah terperangah. Ada dua ring basket berdiri tegak di kedua sisinya. "Sejak ... kapan?" dia masih keheranan, takjub sekaligus kaget dan senang.

"Ini selesai dipasang tiga hari lalu. Cuma perlu waktu satu hari," senyum Satsuki masih bertahan. "Aku yang punya ide, biar kau tidak perlu susah-susah pergi ke luar kalau ingin main basket," mata Satsuki pun menjelajah bagian tepinya. "Dan tanamanku kupajang di sisinya. Ini sudah jadi rumah milik bersama, 'kan, Dai-_chan_? Kita berbagi kesenangan di sini."

Daiki baru sadar. Oh, ya, inilah ruang bersama mereka. Apa yang disenangi Satsuki dan apa yang dia senangi digabungkan di sini. Namanya juga sudah hidup bersama, ya tidak? Banyak ruang yang harus dibagi berdua. Dia pun melangkah mendekati Satsuki.

"Terima kasih," dia mengacak rambut Satsuki, dan Satsuki memeluknya manja. Daiki mengecup keningnya. "Nanti, yang laki-laki main basket, yang perempuan merawat tanaman-tanaman berry ini."

"Mm, maksud Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki mendongak, masih dalam dekapan rapat Daiki.

"Anak. Ya, begitulah."

Satsuki mengangguk cepat. "Ya!" dia pun memandangi lapangan basket itu.

Di matanya, dia bisa melihat sepasang manusia, yang satu adalah laki-laki berkulit gelap yang memainkan bola basket, satunya lagi ialah seorang perempuan kecil sedang memakan buah berry di sisi lapangan, menonton si laki-laki. Pemandangan dari masa lalu itu segera berganti menjadi dua anak lain yang berbeda, yang bukan dirinya dan Daiki, tapi dari warna rambut mereka, Satsuki tahu bahwa kedua anak itu adalah duplikat dirinya dan Daiki.

Yang kelak akan datang, memenuhi ruang ini dengan tawa.

**end.**

* * *

><p>AN: aaah finally tamat wwwww terima kasih atas semua perhatian kalian, ya m(_ _)m segala review, fave, follow, perhatian yang lain, aku sangat mengapresiasi itu. semoga kalian terhibur dengan ini, dan semoga ini dapat membangkitkan cinta kalian ke aomomo (ea) (udah sa udah) stat fic ini cukup mengejutkan—di luar ekspektasi O_lllllll _O semoga fic ini memang bisa membuat kalian senang!


End file.
